


Siempre

by hackercatkitty



Series: Encargos de Twitter [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Menciones sobre Frisk, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablaban a través de una puerta cerrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, por encargo de una amiga que quería 'Sans/Toriel y confesión'

Hablaban a través de una puerta cerrada y jamás habían intercambiado sus nombres, pero pese a la separación ambos se sentían mucho más próximos que a nadie. Las Ruinas eran un lugar pequeño, lleno de recuerdos de un tiempo en el que risas infantiles lo inundaba todo y el corretear de pequeños pies resonaba en cada rincón. El espectro de aquellos días revoloteaba sobre Toriel constantemente, ahora que las risas, las carreras y los juegos habían sido sustituidos por el silencio, que solo interrumpía ocasionalmente el crujido de las hojas y el ocasional croar y zumbar de los otros habitantes de las Ruinas. Las charlas a través de la puerta suponían una agradable interrupción a aquella tediosa rutina, y los terribles juegos de palabras y bromas del centinela al otro lado eran con frecuencia lo único que conseguía arrancarle una carcajada en muchos días. A través de aquellas conversaciones había logrado olvidar un poco el dolor de la pérdida de Chara, de Asriel y de Asgore, y el dolor por todos aquellos humanos, pobres criaturas indefensas que había visto pasar una y otra vez por sus dependencias solo para ser asesinados por sus almas. Podía sentir que él, al otro lado de la puerta, tenía un buen corazón y un espíritu honesto en el que podía confiar, y por ello, cuando le prometió que cuidaría de cualquier humano que cruzase aquellas puertas, supo que no debía temer una traición por su parte. Él no haría algo así.

Sans odiaba hacer promesas, en especial aquella promesa, pues no podía olvidar todas las ocasiones en que se había visto obligado a romperla: no herir al humano que cruzase aquellas puertas no era siempre una opción viable y él lo sabía bien, pero una y otra vez era incapaz de negarle nada. Se convencía diciéndose que ella no tenía por qué saberlo, saber la de veces que había roto su promesa, esperando siempre que cuando las puertas se abriesen en aquella ocasión, Frisk sería razonable y no el monstruo que tantas veces se había visto obligado a contemplar y a enfrentar. Se preguntaba cuándo pararía todo aquello, cuándo terminaría por fin el sufrimiento de tener que revivir una y otra vez los mismos acontecimientos, las muertes de sus amigos y seres queridos, saber cuando miraba por primera vez el rostro de Frisk que había acabado con la vida de Toriel, con aquella dulce y amable voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de las puertas cerradas de las Ruinas. Toriel era el consuelo, la luz a la que se aferraba cuando todo empezaba de nuevo, aquella suave voz que bromeaba con él y reía todos sus horribles chistes al otro lado de la barrera que lo separaba. Por eso, una y otra vez, cedía ante aquellas súplicas que le arrancaban la tan temida promesa. Por eso, una y otra vez, de su boca escapaba sin que nadie la forzase una queda confesión al escuchar aquellas palabras:

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Siempre.


End file.
